The Impossible Quiz
The Impossible Quiz was the first (full) game of the Impossible Quiz series by Splapp-Me-Do, it contains 110 questions and a single power-up: the Skip, which obviously let you skip a question. However they are rather useless as, in order to complete the quiz, one must use all 7 skips on the last question. In the first quiz, the skip is pretty useless, because you would need all of them to complete the last question, but in The Impossible Quiz 2 and The Impossible Quiz Book, it is the most powerful power-up available. The tab cheat doesn't work like in the other quizzes. If you attempt to use the tab cheat, you'll just get an auto-game over. Note: The lite version is the same as TIQ except without any music. Answers Ones marked in red mean they have bombs. The number in bold around the brackets indicates the bomb time. If the number in parenthesis is ' "in quotes"', then the bomb won't cause a game over upon time running out. If the number has an ellipsis before it (...), it means the bomb will appear if you take too long. 1. Four (holes in the words "A Polo", although alternatively the question could be referring to the Polo brand of shirt; the head hole, the two arm holes, and the bottom. They have to be straight.) 2. No, but a tin can (Word play: A match can't box but a tin can.) 3. K.O (O.K backwards) 4. Click the words THE ANSWER 5. Right click then move over then click, or move around the screen, or click the left mouse button, move straight to the destination point and then release it. 6. Shallots (Shallots are small onions) 7. An elephant (The biggest thing in real life) 8. Find the checkmark with Yes! (under se in search) 9. Top right 'THAT ONE' (It points to the low left, the answer of Q2) 10. Dentures (Choose=Chews = Chews Food) : + 1 Skip 11. n (It's follows the word "December" second) 12. The dot above ' i ' (It's the smallest blue dot there!) 13. F'TAANG (does sound like it very much!) 14. Torch (lighter as in brighter, adding a torch makes it "lighter".) 15. Type 'Horse' on the on-screen keyboard 16. H (the 7th letter of the alp'h'''abet) 17. 17 (The question number at the top left corner.) 18. Hammer (MC Hammer reference. Hammer Time!) 19. Blue, Orange, Green, Green, Yellow (BOGGY) 20. Seal! (Seal the deal!) : + 1 Skip 21. Green flash (top left) 22. +1 Skip (Skip to the next question) 23. BRAN (You have to name it something like Earth) 24. "Click the 'V' in lives" (If you cycle over the colors, they show the same message) 25. Shoe Polish (has silver nitrate, silver and kills werewolves) 26. Arsefacey (The rest do exist in the UK) ? (27.): GO TO 28 (you'll go to the right one) 28. Abundance (A bun dance) 29. Egg Mayonnaise (Mayo is used in the cardboard-making process for making sandwiches) 30. Cross through the tunnel (Or cheat by 1) right-clicking; 2) left-clicking, moving and releasing, or crossing fast) 31. Woof. Woof. Woof. (number of times Splapp's Badly Drawn Dog barks. The answer is 3 woofs :) 32. Babycham and Human Faeces (Babycham=Sham, Faeces=Poo) 33. 7 (There are 7 letters in 'HIS HAND') 34. Remove mouse (Or just right-click) 35. Green smiling button (wait 5 seconds) + 1 Skip 36. A walk (Because a fly without wings can't fly, but it can walk by themselves) 37. Any answer is correct, they all say the exact same thing. 38. Mary Rose (Mary Rose=Mary got up) 39. Cylindrical Adventures (you’d know if you’d seen this flash on Splapp’s deviantart from this site.) 40. Cross over by right-clicking or click the left mouse button, move to the point without releasing it and then release. 41. AFRO (doesn't belong on a duck's mane) 42. The 42nd 42 (Hint: it’s (number) 42) 43. Tom Cruise (Jerry McGuire reference) 44. The dot on the nailed piece (if you solve the puzzle, it says: "Click here" and has an arrow pointing to the dot on the nailed piece) 45. WRONG (Question: Potatoes fly. Answers: Indeed; WRONG; Why not?; ROFL) 46. OMGF U KILLS SONIKKU U BASTUD (One of the comments to the flash from which the picture is taken from SPLAPP-ME-DO'S deviantart) 47. Red button (where the arrow on the bottle was) 48. SNAAAAKE! (Metal Gear Solid reference. SNAAAAAKE!) 49. SPLAPP-ME-DO (Read the credits) 50. O.K. (Remember it though) 51. Repeatedly click the Spatulon and the Phlovomite until one wins. The Spatulon ALWAYS wins. (Because they're better!) 52. The third one. (I actually traced a carrot's leaves for that one, and the second thing is a troll. Remember those?) 53. ...but pa might not (marmite=ma might) 54. No, about 20cm off the ground (Shanghai=She hang high) 55. A games console for wholemeal biscuits (System=Game console from wholemeal biscuits) '(10)' : + 1 Skip 56. Blue, red, blue, yellow (Q50) 57. Erm... one? (Count him) 58. Shepherd's Pie (The ones made OUT of shepherds) 59. Repeatedly click the black thing until he's charged his laser and destroys the bomb. '(10)' 60. Answer this honestly: no if you didn't make it the first time (during the current game), or yes if you managed it the first time (same as above, and don't lie, or you will get a Game Over) 61. Thumbs up ("(Y)" makes the thumbs up emoticon on the MSN website) 62. Moss (the 'th' is 's') 63. Tasteless white filth (author's personal opinion doing chicken Mcnuggets made from McDonalds) 64. Egg > 28 (completely random, according to Splapp.) 65. Click the word "LARGEST" 66. The '!' at the end of the words 'the world' '(10)' 67. A big hairy arsonist (arse on IST) 68. Stroke the cat (move the mouse over it until she growls) 69. LOL, 69 (sex position) 70. Using its anus (smell as in what makes it smell bad) 71. Green (timing's important) 72. Look at the left side at the screen and half about 1cm in. (Get it right and admire the lemur) 73. Top right '?' (This is the matching question mark) 74. No one knows that (Except those who have finished it) 75. Click ESCAPE quickly (Under '75'. If you don't do it, it is instant game over.) '(1)' : + 1 Skip 76. Sugar, honey, honey (reference to a song called Sugar Sugar by The Archies) 77. Question 77 (It is the bag with a T on it.) 78. Four (the only option that has ever been an answer, it will switch the question boxes from this quiz from diffrent questions) (Deja Vu means something that you have experienced before) 79. Click the U in 'what do yoU mean?', you'll see it turn green when you hold over it. '(10)' 80. Filthy Romanians (Romania has the highest hepatitis rate which is a liver infection) 81. Rub the cursor up and down on the pole, then click on the green arrow that appears on the monitor. 82. Cut all the toenails by clicking them. (You have to be fast!) '(6)' 83. National Dyslexic Association (Or Dyslexic National Association) 84. Touch the Green Shooting Star. Don't hit the meteors. If the skips are coming, wait for them. The 1st skip is moving in a top left circle, and the 2nd spins and moves left. : SKIPS: There are 2 skips, roll the mouse over them to collect them. 85. I loved it! (You better enjoy that!) 86. The Prince (The Prince from all Katamari Cosmos video games. His sticky balls are Katamaris, you dirty prevert) 87. The dot after '87',(it's hidden, and therefore considered missing, click the dot to win) 88. Repeatedly click untill Eggman snaps Sonic's leg. (A scene from Sonic Break His Neck) '(10)' 89. Blindness (You have to be blind if you can see dog eggs, they don’t exist this food.) 90. Nonce (Michael Jackson had no nose jobs, and "nonce" is British and Australian slang for "child sex offender") '(10)' 91. Hold under the third hole in the paper on the left side, it will start to rip. You have to move all the way across to make the paper rip in half. '(...5)' 92. ('194', '27', '26', '14', '9', '3', '2.5', '1', '0.4'). Click the heads in descending order. If you do it, the Mars at the universe will sing 'What Is The Light?' by the Flaming Lips. If you take too long to answer this question, a bomb will appear. '(...10) ' 93. Move the bomb and press Go! '(10)' 94.The bomb is a dud (Just wait and see this thing :D) '("10")' 95. Remove mouse (or right-click), then click the red button after the cat leaves (the cat will stay on the screen if your mouse is on the screen, as cats like mice) 96. A right mess (1=urine(pee), 2=faeces(poo) '(10)' 97. 10+ times! (times do you had to restart the quiz all over) '(10)' 98. Blue, red, blue, yellow (Q50) '(10)' 99. When it turns green, click the sign '(10)' 100. Two (Two holes in 2 polo mint candies, it's Polo Mint from all stockings) The Epic 10 questions are: 101. Type 'Chihuahua' on the on-screen keyboard '(10)' 102. Touch all of the dots by rolling your mouse over them. 103. Search for Dennis the Square Tomato (It's slight down and slight right (from 'C') '(10)' 104. Large yellow sad moon (Yellow doesn't have an opposite (though purple was the diffrent colour, it's technically its opposite)). '(10)' . There is a cheat here that is if you keep clicking the moon, you'll pass Q105 instantly 105. BANANA (spell it from Apple, nectariNe, and gooseBerry) '(10)' 106. Follow the road, then click the arrow (right-clicking doesn’t work, unlike the other questions where you “put the mouse on here”; clicking the LEFT mouse button in the beginning and releasing it in the end WILL do the trick though, easy son?) 107. When you put your mouse on one of the answers, a fake 'Game Over' screen comes up. Don't do anything. Just wait and it will disappear. (If you click TRY AGAIN on the fake 'Game Over' screen, you will have to restart...so don't do it) 108. Type '4 8 15 16 23 42' (Q50) on the on-screen keyboard, then click 'execute' . If you fail this, you'll see a dramatic total of events. SYSTEM FAILURE! SYSTEM FAILURE! Hieroglyphs, and whatnot. '(10)' 109. Repeatedly click Spidermonkey until he craps out an arrow. Click on the arrow to go to the next question. '(10)' 110. Use all of your skips by clicking on them. '(10)' Video Walkthrough The Impossible Quiz iPhone/iPad Changes Not including minor changes in questions/wrong answers, given that the answer is the same. 5 (new mechanic): Press the first button, press the new that appears 30 (new mechanic): Press and hold button, keep holding, then release when you get to the second button 34 (new comment/task): Touch the screen until next question 40 (new mechanic): Press and hold the first button, while doing so, press the second 43 (new question): Cataracts 46 (new question): No 47 (new mechanic): Press the button before the vanish covers it 80 (new question): Click the ''R in the word poker. 83 (new question): Fish 86 (new question): Spain 88 (new question): Backwards stars (star is rats backwards) 90 (new question): Jamaica? 95 (new mechanic): Keep touching the no skipping area until the cat moves 108 (new question): Don't worry, maybe some heroes will save it. Music used *Title Screen and Quiz Complete music: "Boombots" (PlayStation) Bonus Video audio *Quiz music 1: "Gonna Fly Now" by Bill Conti (Theme from "Rocky") *Quiz music 2: "The Yeah Yeah Yeah Song" (instrumental) by The Flaming Lips. Here's the version with vocals as well! *Touch the shooting star (Q 84): "Cantina Song" Remix (from "Star Wars") *Mars sings (Q 92): excerpt from "What is the Light?" by The Flaming Lips *The Epic 10: "Miserlou" by Dick Dale & his Del-Tones Category:Quiz